$\vec u = (-6,-6)$ $\vec w = (-8,-7)$ $\vec u - \vec w= ($
Explanation: We subtract vectors by subtracting corresponding components: $\begin{aligned} \vec u - \vec w &= (u_x, u_y) - (w_x, w_y) \\\\ &= (u_x-w_x, u_y-w_y) \end{aligned}$ $\begin{aligned} \vec u - \vec w &= (-6,-6) - (-8,-7) \\\\ &= (-6-(-8),-6-(-7)) \\\\ &= (2,1) \end{aligned}$ The answer: $ \vec u - \vec w = (2,1) $